


The Nightmare City of Performance Art

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When making out with each other fails to save Stan and Kyle during a mandatory cultural enrichment field trip, Kenny comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare City of Performance Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SekritOMG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SekritOMG).



> _20 min. on[Write or Die](http://writeordie.com)_   
>  _prompt: Stan/Kyle - performance art_   
> 

"Sorry," Stan whispered as he broke the kiss. He covered Kyle's hand, stilling it in his lap, and looked down forlornly. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"I do." Frustration threaded through Kyle's whisper, making it seem louder. He breathed out through his nose as he glanced towards the stage, then returned his gaze to Stan and moved his hand from Stan's softening cock to his face. "It's not your fault, dude. No one could get hard under these conditions."

"Dude, remember the planeh-arium?" Stan said. "I never thought I'd say this...but I kind of miss that place. I mean, compared to this—" He gestured helplessly at the spotlit stage, where someone who was not Laurie Anderson was trying to be Laurie Anderson, or pretending to be someone who was trying to be Laurie Anderson in order to prove a point about the futility of trying to be someone you're not, or possibly making a point specifically about Laurie Anderson. Stan didn't even know who Laurie Anderson was, so actually it was possible that the person on stage was Laurie Anderson, pretending to be someone who was pretending to be who she really was...or...wasn't...or. Stan sighed, his train of thought as lost as his hard-on.

"Hey." Sitting in the row behind them, Kenny leaned forward, folding his arms across the back of their seats and resting his chin.

Even in the low light of the theater, Stan could see Kyle's scowl. "Kenny, I swear to god—if you're aroused right now, I do not want to hear about it."

They'd all known each other long enough that Kenny had to know how completely serious Kyle was, but he laughed anyhow; or maybe he laughed because of it. "No, dude, I was going to say I can get you out of this."

"How?" Kyle and Stan echoed each other, Kyle suspicious where Stan was hopeful.

"You're not gonna like it."

Kyle drew in the kind of breath that Stan had learned to recognize as preceding disapproval. Before Kyle could get the words out, Stan said, "We'll like it." He turned to Kyle. "Dude, we should at least hear him out."

"Okay, Kenny. Wow us with your totally legal and ethical plan."

Kenny muffled his laughter against his arm, then looked up again. "It's also completely sane."

"Let's hear it, then," Kyle said.

"Okay, well. Do you remember when we were in Coon and Friends?"

"Are you saying we should call the Mayor to put out the Mysterion Signal?"

"Dude, come on, give me some credit here!" Almost under his breath, but definitely meant for them to hear and not without a thread of humor woven into it, Kenny muttered, "Like Mysterion would ever have a signal!"

"Okay, so—Coon and Friends?" Stan said, hoping to steer the conversation back to what was important: "A way out?"

"Yes, exactly—that's exactly it, dude!" Kenny sat up straighter. "A way out—do you remember how we got out of the Nightmare City of R'Lyeh?"

"Yeah, Bradley—Mint Berry Crunch came to rescue us," Stan said.

"Right—but how did he know where we were?"

"I don't know, dude. He was an actual superhero; I guess they just know those things."

"No. He rescued you guys because I told him where you were!"

Kenny was getting agitated now, which wasn't good...unless that was his plan: cause a scene, get them all kicked out of this mandatory "cultural enrichment" field trip.

Or not. Because Kenny took a deep breath and this time really did seem to be talking to himself and not to them at all. "Okay. Okay, it's fine. This is just—it's fine." And then his words were for them again as he said, "Guys, just remember for as long as you can that I love you. And don't ever say I never did anything for you."

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look and then turned back to Kenny. Kyle got as far as, "Dude, we love—"

And then Kenny, who had a gun in his hand, and since when did Kenny start carrying a fucking gun—pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
